User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Beast Machine(BST)
BST alien technology which is called the Beast Machine. In our ongoing research in planetary emancipation gridwork, we have discovered that the Alien Machinery known as the Beast Machine is held in place on the planetary body through massive levels of reversal AI programmed consciousness in the Black Subtle Forces in the earth elemental field, and that is called Behemoth. On the earth, the Beast Machine feeds upon the Black Subtle Forces that are generated by the archetypal profile of the Dark Mother, and generally during the peak periods of Geomagnetism is the phase of time when the NAA attempts to direct its neagtive power source to create forces of chaos or destruction in the collective fields of the planetary body. These Trigger Events in the Timelines are observed to fall on the same profiles that comprise similar numerological and archetypal patterns, such as 9-11 code or Armageddon Software trigger codes. These patterns are numerological and can be traced back to the Egyptian timelines and Black Magic Grids, Egyptian Curses that resulted from those destructive events in history, during the Sumerian-Egypt Invasion. Many of the same symbols, sigils, archetypes and patterns are used today in many of the hidden mystery schools as ways to gather power resources, and this expands to multinational corporations and World Power Structures that are used by the Power Elite secret societies to shape anti-human values (such as Consumptive Modeling) throughout society. One of the symbols used in the everyday world to represent and enforce the Beast Machine technology and the frequency fence NETs is the caduceus. The counterpart to the earth elemental reversal called Behemoth, is the water elemental reversal which has created another type of entity known as the Leviathan Races. These are levels of the corrupted elements in the Dark Matter Template of the earth that have been generated from the Satanic and NAA abuse of the planet for multiple millenniums. Leviathan Races The Draconian seeded hybrid, the Leviathan Races, is one such result from the disastrous implication of exploding a planet in another timeline, and further destroying with intended malice other races ability to evolve. The Leviathan is the Demon Seed of karmic miasma of extreme hatred and envy of the human race. They represent the accumulation of pre-existent forces of chaos unleashed upon the earth which resulted from the past destructive histories as Fallen Angelics. These Leviathan Races came into power during the Atlantian Cataclysm cycle through the use of black magicians. They are a part of the history which manifested the black magic grids that were installed on the earth during the Atlantian Cataclysm cycle. These entities hold ancient hatred towards earth as they believe their “homeless” state and being forced to work in the phantom realms was at the unjustified cost to their race. They wanted revenge and to rule. Caduceus One of the symbols used in the everyday world to represent and enforce the Beast Machine technology and the frequency fence NETs is the Caduceus which is being used for satanic purposes. The caduceus is designed to split the gender fields and reverse them, as it projects reversal sequences into the earth to effectively scramble the original design of human DNA and the fire letters. The satanic caduceus network is designed to damage and shut down the horizontal rod functioning in the earth. Blank Slate Consciousnesses Wiping Beast Machine is another reference to Alien Machinery that is installed in the Planetary Grid Networks with the purpose to erase the memories of historical facts and records, in the collective consciousness of the human race and the Planetary Logos. The NAA wants to erase and therefore eradicate the memories held in the planet that hold memories of the Silicate Matrix in the Diamond Sun Body which are of the original divine human design. By erasing these memories of our true history as a multidimensional star being, the human consciousness forgets how to access the inner spiritual technology of the higher DNA functions and the collective consciousness of the planet rapidly regresses. Through genetic digression, the population can be more easily controlled by the NAA intruders through implementing Mind Control, as they desire to produce immortality for their races through the enslavement and parasitism of the human soul. This Alien Machinery is called Blank Slate Technology that is used to destroy the consciousness memories in the planetary field Morphogenetic Fields through the NAA in order to create Consciousness Traps for humanity. Behemoth and Leviathan The Alien Machinery known as the Beast Machine is held in place on the planetary body through massive levels of reversal AI programmed consciousness. This infects the black subtle forces in the earth elemental field and dark matter, and that substance is also referred to as Behemoth. The alien machinery known as the Gravitron is a part of the Beast Machine that acts as the electromagnetic harness field. This makes up the structure called the NET, which produces gravitational and astral corruption and this is also referred to as Leviathan. The Behemoth and Leviathan make up the antichrist male and female counterparts that are written into the Armageddon Software and black magic grids to technologically incite destruction on the surface, as per the NAA religious programming. In actuality, Behemoth and Leviathan are black hole technologies that were orchestrated on purpose by these fallen forces of NAA in order to imprison this planet. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire